


Lamb

by Im_A_Terrible_Person, sourbby



Series: Requests :) [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Bruises, Demon Wilbur Soot, Demons, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Stalking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Wilbur Soot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Wilbur Soot, Triple Penetration, ig, it's implied - Freeform, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbby/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: Wilbur helps Schlatt out.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Requests :) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 22
Kudos: 261





	Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> For :] <3
> 
> Let me know if you want me to change anything!

This wasn’t exactly how Schlatt expected his college career to go. He’d expected to come out the other side drowning in debt, spend the rest of his life trying to pay it off. Instead, he didn’t even have to pay at all. Which was fucking fantastic, even if the way he’d went about it was a bit… unorthodox.

See, Schlatt hadn’t really had a plan when he’d started college. He knew it was dumb, lacking forethought, but he’d hoped to figure it out before he went. Schlatt hadn’t, had put it off until it was too late, anyway. He’d been nervous; what would happen? Would he get kicked out once he couldn’t pay his bills?

He’d gotten lucky, though. Just as the panic started setting in, someone had saved him. Schlatt had been coming back from his last class for the day, though he couldn’t focus at all. His stomach felt like it was full of rocks, he couldn’t take it. Fuck, he’d just ruined his life, hadn’t he?

Instead, just outside his door, when he was trying to use his hip to hold his stuff against the wall and open the door at the same time, someone had cleared their throat. Schlatt wasn’t in the mood for any pleasantries, wasn’t in the mood to deal with people. Schlatt was wound too tight, he couldn’t get his fucking door open, he was broke. Now was _not_ the time to bother him.

“Yeah?” He snapped, glaring at the person behind him. A tall, thin man with fluffy hair and a weird look on his face, an unnerving intesnity. His eyes were a bit too white, a bit too shiny. Creepy.

“Hello, Schlatt.” That got his attention. A silky smooth British accent. Out of place here, that’s for sure. Plus, this man knew his name. Fuck, was he in trouble? Who the hell was this man? Schlatt finally got the door open, gathering his stuff back into his arms. Well, it didn’t matter, did it?

“What do you want?” God, Schlatt was tired. He just wanted to wallow in his fear, didn’t want to be polite right now. 

“Can I come inside?” What? That’s… a very weird thing to ask a stranger. 

“No.” Schlatt stepped inside his house, went to shut the door.

“Why not?” He looked genuinely confused, tilted his head like some sort of puppy. The man stepped forward into the doorway, preventing Schlatt from closing the door.

“Dude, go away. I don’t know you.” Schlatt put a bit of his weight into the door, trying to shove the man out. 

“Oh, sorry. My name’s Wilbur.” The man, Wilbur, didn’t budge, didn’t even seem to notice that Schlatt was trying to get him to leave. 

“Well, Wilbur, you need to go. You’re being weird.” Wilbur opened the door with an ease that frightened Schlatt. Schlatt wasn’t a weak man, not by any measure. And this strange man, this weirdo, had just opened the door like he wasn’t trying to close it.

“I’m sorry. I just- I have a proposition for you.” He stepped into Schlatt’s apartment, shut the door behind him. What the actual fuck? Schlatt moved back, wary. There was a strange man who had just forced his way into his apartment. What did you expect? Schlatt decided he shouldn’t anger Wilbur. Who knew what he was capable of? He wasn’t taking Schlatt’s very obvious ‘Get the fuck away from me’ seriously, ignored it.

“What do you want?” Schlatt wasn’t sure what to do. Retreat further into his apartment? No, Wilbur would just follow him. His best bet was to comply, get him to leave Schlatt alone.

“I’m sorry, I’m new to…” He gestured vaguely. “I’m sorry if I’m scaring you, I’ve just been watching you for a while and I noticed that you, uh, you’re a bit ‘tight on money’?” 

New to what? Life? That wasn’t something you just told people. That was so rude. Schlatt frowned, leaned back against the wall. This was such a strange situation, he wasn’t quite sure how to react. 

“So?” Where was this going?

“I-I just, uh, I want to help. I’ve got money, I could pay for you.” Now that was just fucking condescending. Schlatt wasn’t a commodity, wasn’t a prostitute. “Not like that! I just mean I’d pay your bills for you. Just until you’re a bit more stable.”

“What do you want in return, then?” No way he’d do this for free. 

“I’d like it if you’d talk to me. I love you.” That startled a laugh out of Schlatt. No fucking way. This creep wanted to be his fucking _sugar daddy._ That’s just weird. Love him? He’d literally never spoken to Schlatt before. This was the first time he’d ever seen Wilbur. Hell, Schlatt only learned his name like a minute ago. But. He needed money, and if Wilbur could offer him that…

“Prove it.” If this wasn’t some weird prank, he could use this to his advantage. Sure, Schlatt would talk to him. If that’s all he needed to do to get his bills paid, that was almost too easy. Wilbur lit up, a too-wide grin splitting his face. God, he was creepy.

“Can I have your phone number, then?” Schlatt rattled it off, and then Wilbur was gone. Disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. Schlatt… wasn’t sure this was real. Was he dreaming? This was just… weird. He couldn’t quite relax, not yet, but it still felt like someone had lifted a weight off of his chest, felt easier to breathe.

Now, would Wilbur follow through or not? That was the question.

-

Wilbur was ecstatic. He couldn’t stop smiling, felt like he was floating. After months of watching Schlatt, loving him from afar, Wilbur finally worked up the courage to speak to him. Sure, he kind of freaked Schlatt out, but he would never hurt Schlatt. He loved him. And he could finally help him. He’d noticed Schlatt getting progressively more stressed out, getting pale and twitchy over the last few weeks.

He hadn’t known why, at first. Then Wilbur had looked through Schlatt’s emails, his mail, his financial information. Wilbur was a demon, he could easily compel some weak-willed banker to hand over Schlatt’s finances. Schlatt was broke, living far beyond his means, panicking as he tried to scrape together enough money to pay his bills. He didn’t have nearly enough. 

Wilbur felt like it was his time to come to the rescue, to rise to the occasion. He had money, lots of money. He’d been making deals since he was 10, he had amassed an enormous fortune. Most demons wanted fancy things, like souls, but Wilbur liked the material side of things, they made him feel human. Wilbur had houses, jewels, money. He had art pieces, planes, even a castle. He’d travelled all over the world, but he’d never been as fascinated with someone as much as he was with Schlatt.

He couldn’t grasp what was so special about Schlatt. There were people smarter than him, people hotter than him, people kinder than him, people funnier than him, but he was just so… Schlatt. Just Schlatt. That he was _Schlatt_ is what drew Wilbur to him. There was nobody more Schlatt than Schlatt, because if they were they wouldn’t be Schlatt.

Wilbur could help Schlatt, could take care of him. He’d spent so long just watching him, longing for him. Sneaking into his apartment at night to do some chores, to watch him sleep, to palm himself as he watched Schlatt whimper, writhe, whine. Schlatt was a very active sleeper, constantly moving, constantly making noise. Wilbur liked to imagine he was the one Schlatt was moaning for.

Schlatt seemed to think he was a bit weird. Wilbur had never tried to… ask someone to make a deal with him. Usually, people summoned him or sent some demonic message thingy for him to do, and he would collect his payment. If there was any contact, the people who summoned him were too afraid to wait for him to speak, babbling out their request as fast as possible.

He wasn’t a people person, preferred to watch and admire, but Schlatt changed that. He wanted to talk to Schlatt, have him know Wilbur existed. Wanted to touch him, wanted to support him, wanted to stroke his fluffy little ears and pet his horns, wanted to fuck him until he cried, wanted to _own him._

But that was ambitious. He’d creeped Schlatt out, scared him. It wasn’t Wilbur’s fault he didn’t know human mannerisms that well, but Schlatt didn’t know that. Probably thought that Wilbur was some kind of perverted weirdo, stalking a college student and then springing on him, forcing his way into his residence to give him a strange proposal.

Still, he was happy. Wilbur repeated Schlatt’s phone number in his head, back to front, memorising it. He didn’t have his phone on him, not at the moment, and Wilbur didn’t feel like expending the energy needed to summon it. He felt like he was high, euphoric, dazed with glee as he walked home.

He couldn’t wait to talk more with Schlatt.

-

It had been months, Schlatt was… pleasantly surprised? Wilbur had followed through, paid all his bills without asking for anything more than Schlatt texting him at least once a day. Not like that was some hardship; Wilbur was a pretty interesting guy. Once he got past the creepiness, which took a few months, then his weirdness was almost charming.

Still unnerving, Wilbur had this strange energy around him, a crazed glimmer in his eyes. He started showing up in places Schlatt went, a smile on his face as he sat down with him, acting like there wasn’t anything unusual about it. Schlatt confronted him about it, Wilbur admitted sheepishly that he’d maybe, possibly, just a little, had been following Schlatt around.

Schlatt wasn’t a fan of that, had told Wilbur to just ask him if he wanted to meet up instead of just stalking him. Wilbur had done so, respected his boundaries. At first, Schlatt had been suspicious, but then Wilbur started asking him constantly if he could spend time with Schlatt, help Schlatt with his homework, take Schlatt out for movies and dinners.

It was sweet, how much Wilbur cared about him, followed him around like a lost puppy, begging Schlatt for attention. It didn’t help that Wilbur wasn’t exactly ugly, tall and pretty in a way that made Schlatt want to curl in on himself, buy baggy clothes so he didn’t have to compare himself to Wilbur, didn’t want to think about it. His hair was so soft, and he liked to pet Schlatt’s ears, run his fingers through his hair. He had such pretty eyes, such a pretty face, such a pretty dude.

So maybe Schlatt liked him. So what? He was a sugar baby, wasn’t exactly the most romantic situation to be in. If he asked for more, he’d look like he was crossing over into gold-digger territory. At least being a sugar baby had some dignity to it; he was getting paid for his time, not spending his time to get paid. 

Schlatt didn’t care. So what if it was cringe? He wanted to, and nobody knew he had a sugar daddy, anyway. So one night when they had been watching a movie, he’d built up the courage to ask him out, eyes trained on the screen as his heart jumped up into his throat, made it hard to breathe.

Wilbur had been very enthusiastic, had kissed Schlatt, hugged him, left so many hickeys on Schlatt’s neck that he started getting side-eyes from his classmates. He couldn’t care less, loved the way Wilbur loved to touch him, just wrap his arms around him, kiss him breathless.

The issue with that was that Wilbur always shied away from the idea of sex, always changed the subject or bluntly refused. He never explained why. Schlatt kept pushing, because he never said he didn’t _want_ to have sex, he always said he _couldn’t._ Which was just a weird way of putting it, because he’d felt Wilbur get hard against him, so he didn’t have a dysfunction or anything.

It didn’t make any sense, at first. Then Wilbur had revealed his… not human-ness. Schlatt himself wasn’t entirely human, but Wilbur was no human, not even a little. Not related to humanity aside from the way he liked to present himself to Schlatt. Of course Schlatt had been curious, wondered what he really looked like. 

It took weeks to get Wilbur to relax on that, assurances that Schlatt wouldn’t hate him no matter what he looked like. In fact, he was more concerned that Wilbur was a demon. What sort of powers did he have? What did that mean for him? Was Schlatt just a toy, a passing fancy? A summer lover? No, Wilbur assured him, that just meant he had some fun powers. He loved Schlatt, would hate to leave him.

Wilbur had locked the door to Schlatt’s apartment, covered the peephole, closed the curtains. He even turned all the lights off, like he was scared there was someone in Schlatt’s place who would see him. He’d put it off as long as possible, making excuses until Schlatt started getting legitimately angry. 

“Wilbur.” Jesus Christ, it couldn’t be that bad. 

“I’m sorry! I’m just nervous, okay?” Wilbur was hugging a pillow, staring at Schlatt with pleading eyes. Schlatt didn’t budge, just raised his eyebrows expectantly. Wilbur wasn’t getting out of this, unless he just said it made him uncomfortable. This was more a tease, a ‘oh, stop it, you’.

Wilbur transformed as fast as he could, like ripping off a Band-Aid, closed his eyes and screwed his face up, waiting for Schlatt’s reaction. Schlatt didn’t know what he’d been so scared of; Wilbur was fucking gorgeous. He relaxed after a few seconds, not hearing Schlatt scream or anything, opened his eyes to assess the situation.

Wilbur had pink skin, almost purple-y around the edges. His eyes were a lighter yellow color, almost white, matching the little swirls and designs that adorned his skin. He had claws, Schlatt realized, same color as his eyes. Wilbur didn’t look that different, all things considered, though he looked a bit… bigger. He’d already been taller than Schlatt, but now it was more obvious. Besides that, he was still Wilbur. 

Schlatt leaned forward, kissed him. Wilbur relaxed against him, smiling into it, wrapping his arms around Schlatt with a sigh. He pulled Schlatt onto his lap, paying no mind to his yelp nor the way he squirmed, kissing him deeper, licked his way into Schlatt’s mouth with a groan. Schlatt whimpered. God, he was pent up. Wilbur spent so much time here, he hadn’t gotten many chances to jack off. It showed.

He ground his hips down, moaning in satisfaction of finally, _finally_ getting some stimulation. Schlatt wrapped his arms around Wil’s neck. God, he even had to look at him when sitting in his lap. Such a weird thing to get turned on by, but Schlatt didn’t care. He was making out with a demon, he’d crossed the line for ‘normal’ eons ago. 

Wilbur sucked on his tongue, bit his lips until they were bruised, swollen. Schlatt rolled his hips faster, rocking against Wilbur’s stomach. Fuck, it felt so good. The friction made him whine, so intense after going so long without it, it felt electric. His head felt cloudy, soft, like he was burning up, like he had a fever. His face was so red, Schlatt felt lightheaded.

Then something brushed against his leg. At first, he thought nothing of it, but then it happened again. Curled around his thigh, same thing happening on the other as he tried to pull back, ask what was going on. Another… appendage… curled around his arms, pulled them behind his back. Schlatt whimpered into Wilbur’s mouth, confused.

Wilbur finally pulled back, grinning down at Schlatt as whatever held him tightened its grip, pulled Schlatt’s arms down so his back arched, pushing his chest into Wilbur’s. The grasp it had on his thighs moved closer to his crotch, preventing him from moving. Schlatt felt like he could cry; was Wilbur doing this? Why? 

“You look so good right now.“ He cooed. Wilbur’s arms didn’t move, but something came up to stroke over Schlatt’s horns. Fuck, Schlatt’s horns usually weren’t this sensitive. He felt a liquid drip down them, soaking into his scalp. So, whatever was holding him was wet, then? Why? What the fuck was happening?

“Sorry, I didn’t get to mention. I have tentacles.” The one caressing his horn slid down over his face, stroked his cheek. It was soft, questioning. It asked Schlatt if he was okay, if he wanted this to stop. Fuck no, he couldn’t remember ever being this hard in his entire life. The tip of the tentacle (fucking _tentacle_ ) slipped into his mouth. 

It was coated in a sweet liquid, one that tasted like cherries. The tentacle was a deeper pink color, more purple than anything. Schlatt sucked on it, tried to pull it deeper. Suddenly all he wanted was to feel it in his mouth, down his throat, make him feel _so full_. He whimpered around it, tried to pull it deeper with his tongue. 

“Aw, that not enough for you, princess?” Schlatt’s hips jerked. Fuck, why was that hot? Wilbur had never been big on pet names, why was he starting now? Didn’t matter, it made Schlatt feel hot, loved. Schlatt nodded, tried to push his head down on the tentacle. He needed more, more, more. 

“So needy. Such a good boy.” Wilbur murmured, entranced, as he pushed the tentacle further into Schlatt’s mouth, into his throat. Schlatt’s eyes watered as he pushed it deeper, deeper, until Schlatt was sure it had to be in his stomach by now. His lips stretched so wide around it, but he still wasn’t full, wasn’t satisfied. 

“What do you want, lamb?” If anybody else had called Schlatt that, he would have killed them. But this was Wilbur, Wilbur’s tentacles ripping Schlatt’s clothes off him, tearing the fabric to shreds so slow, another tentacle coming up to wrap around Schlatt’s waist, lift him up. Fuck, lifted him almost completely off Wilbur. His knees didn’t touch the couch, weight supported entirely by Wil’s tentacles.

Schlatt couldn’t answer, mouth stuffed as full as it was, but he tried. Moaned out a wordless plead. Fuck, he felt so empty; he needed something in him _right now,_ Wilbur’s cock, tentacles, even his claws. He needed something inside, something to fill him up and chase away the horrible emptiness inside him.

Wilbur seemed to get it. Even more tentacles stroked at Schlatt’s skin, curled around his cock, flicking over his nipples until it hurt, so sensitive, so overwhelming, so good. The tentacle stroking his dick was slow, loose, only there to tease Schlatt as Wilbur got up, tentacles _carrying Schlatt with him_ to Schlatt’s bedroom. He didn’t even touch Schlatt with his hands, just held him up, tentacle stuffed down his throat, gently thrusting in and out as Schlatt moaned, sound muffled.

He sat down on the bed, sending yet another tentacle to open his bedside table, fishing out the lube. Wilbur sat down on the bed, tentacles resting Schlatt on the ground, kneeling in front of Wilbur. Schlatt sobbed when the tentacle in his mouth pulled out. No, no, put it back, _put it back-_

“Shh, good boy. Come here. I’ll make it feel better.” Wilbur soothed, tentacles pushing Schlatt’s face forward until his head rested in Wil’s lap, tears running down his face. Wilbur carded his fingers through Schlatt’s hair, unbuttoning his jeans with the other hand, pushing them down enough to get his dick out. 

Schlatt’s mouth watered. Fuck, he can’t remember ever getting turned on by the though of sucking someone’s cock, but right now it sounded like heaven. He lurched forward, pushing his head down on Wil’s cock until his nose was buried in his pubes, swallowing around him, moaning. God, it felt so good to have something in his mouth.

“You’re such a good little slut for me, Schlatt. So good, so needy. You just can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you? Can’t be patient.” Schlatt moaned in agreement, suckling on Wilbur’s cock like a popsicle. Fuck, it tasted so good, so warm, so heavy on his tongue. 

The tentacles on Schlatt’s thighs spread his legs wider, lifted him up off the ground a bit. Then the tip of another tentacle teased at his hole, stroking over it but not pushing in yet, spreading slick over him until he cried, pushed back against it, fuck, please, he needed it, _he needed it._

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” The tentacle pushed in. It wasn’t very thick, but Wilbur just kept going, pushing it in until it hurt, but it still felt fucking incredible. Schlatt rolled his hips back, trying to get more, more, more tentacles inside him, filling him up. Wilbur’s fingers tangled in Schlatt’s hair, gripping tight. He pulled Schlatt back, ignoring his desperate whine at being left empty. No, please, he needed it. Another tentacle pushed into him, this one settling at around his prostate, massaging it lightly.

Wilbur’s pace picked up as a third tentacle wiggled into Schlatt, this one thicker, bigger, this one fucked in and out of him, made him see stars as he was filled from both ends, filthy squelching noises echoing in the air around them as Schlatt groaned. It still wasn’t enough, he needed more. He tightened around them, whining, hoping Wilbur understood.

“You want more? I’ve got three tentacles stuffed into your greedy little hole and you want _more?_ You’re such a fucking slut, princess.” Wilbur sounded exasperated, but another tentacle slipped inside Schlatt. This one was the biggest, pushed in so far, fucked him in opposition to the other one. Schlatt moaned in encouragement, clenched down on the tentacles fucking in and out of his sloppy hole as he drooled around Wil’s cock.

From then on, whenever Schlatt whimpered, clenched down, Wilbur pushed another tentacle in him. He didn’t know how many there were, all squirming against his walls, fucking him at different rhythms, filling him up so much he felt like he’d burst. They pushed deeper, a few of the smaller ones working their way up into his guts, just resting there. Schlatt could almost imagine them meeting Wilbur’s cock in his throat, the thought made him dizzy.

“Fuck, Schlatt, lamb, I wish you could see yourself. You’re so _wide._ I can’t believe you’re taking them all so well. You’re so fucking _good._ ” Wilbur moaned, fucking up into Schlatt’s mouth faster, hands gripping onto Schlatt’s horns. Schlatt whined hips jerking as a tentacle crushed against his prostate, vision whiting out. Wilbur pulled Schlatt off of his cock, using his tentacles to bring him up into Wilbur’s lap. 

“Wil, no, please, put it back, I-I need something in-” A tentacle shoved itself down his throat, cutting off his words. Schlatt sighed, moaned, eyes fluttering closed as all was right again. He was exactly where he was supposed to be, fucked full of tentacles, so warm.

“God, you’re just gagging for it, aren’t you, princess?” Wilbur’s claws grabbed Schlatt’s hips, a tentacle lining his cock up with Schlatt’s already overstuffed hole before pushing in, directly in the middle of the squirming mass of tentacles already inside him. Schlatt groaned as Wilbur’s claws scratched his hips, using them for leverage as Wilbur bounced Schlatt on his cock, tentacles not losing their rhythm at all.

“Fuck, Schlatt, you look so good like this, fucked all stupid for me. Good boy, taking all this for me, you feel so fucking _good_.” Wilbur growled, voice becoming less human, less normal. Slick leaked down Schlatt’s thighs, the tentacle that had been lazily jerking him off picking up the pace, tightening around the tentacles and cock inside him. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, sucked harder, greedy, needy.

More tentacles rose up around him, caressing every inch of his skin. Teasing at his stuffed hole, stroking over his legs, pinching and pulling at his nipples, pressing at his lips, trying to push in next to the tentacle already there. They left not an inch of his skin untouched, discovering erogenous zones he didn’t even know he had, stimulating them until he cried. 

“Cum for me, princess. Be a good boy. I want to see it, go on, for me. Lamb, fuck, c’mon.” Wilbur’s hips bucked up into him, tentacles around his thighs pulling him down to meet his thrusts. Schlatt screamed as a final tentacle pushed inside him, almost stabbing into his prostate. Every muscle in his body clenched, his vision whiting out.

Schlatt came so hard that it splattered onto the tentacle fucking his mouth, which only pushed deeper, let him taste his own load. It felt like the world was ending, collapsing around him. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but shriek, shout, body spasming in Wil’s grip.

Wilbur came at the sight, Schlatt completely losing it, the way his insides clenched around all of his tentacles, rippled, the way he sucked on the tentacle in his mouth like it was the only thing keeping him sane. He let himself rest inside Schlatt for a moment, just enjoying the way his walls tightened weakly, rhythmically, Schlatt whimpering from the overstimulation.

Schlatt dropped onto him, completely boneless. The tentacle in his mouth slowly receded, he almost missed it. Schlatt couldn’t open his eyes, only able to feel Wilbur’s hands, his tentacles, stroking over Schlatt’s skin as he spoke. The words were hazy, muffled, but he caught some of them. 

“…Lamb…” “…Princess…” “…Good…” “…Baby…” “…Schlatt…”

He didn’t stay awake for much longer, passed out in Wilbur’s arms, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 FICS LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
